The Champions of The Council
by pokestories115
Summary: the misadventures of cameron, herp-a-derp-a-derp-a-derp!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's john here, just adding an AN before the story begins to give an update. This is the first chapter of the rebirth of Cam and his adventures/misadventures. I would also like to say that if updates are inconsistent, i'm either doing a project/paper for school, on vacation, or being lazy. 2 more things though, unlike most authors, i am up for character ideas, or ideas on what you guys want, and the last thing... this is going to have lemons, not the first chapter but future chapters will. CHAPTER 1 ACTIVATE! (also my beginnings suck) (also italics means thought or sarcasm, context)**

* * *

It was around 11:00 when I heard the jingling of keys, and the sound of hiccuping. This could only one thing, my mom was drunk... again. When she finally found the motor skills to put the key in the lock, turn it, and unlock the door, she stumbled in and nearly fell over, but caught herself on the kitchen counter. I got up from the couch from where I was watching t.v. and walked over to her.

"Wha...? Who are you? i'll call the cops!..."

I sighed "Kaelyn it's your son..." no response " y'know your son, Cameron?" still, she was completely silent. I waved my hand in front of her face, then my suspicions were confirmed when she let out a snore. "Perfect... juuuust peachy." Then the next _fun_ 15 minutes of my life were spent dragging my mother up stairs into her bedroom, getting vomited on 3 times, and undressing and redressing my mom... the horrors I've seen cannot be unseen.

After changing from my vomit covered clothes and into my pajamas(if you can call a tee shirt and shorts pajamas), i went back down stairs to watch some more t.v.

It was around 11 when I finally decide to go to bed. I went upstairs and collapsed into my bed, i was dead tired from my day. I had my dad's memorial,just thinking about his grave, it always brought me back to the day he died.

* * *

 _One year earlier..._

* * *

"... and some final announcements, Pokemon tournament practice is cancelled today, have a great day." the intercom shut off and the bell rang. I was finally out of school, it had felt like today would never end.

one of my friends walked up to me "Hey dude, what are your plans for the weekend?" he asked

"I already told you I'm not doing any thing, I'm still grounded from when my stupid dad caught me sneaking out to your last party." I replied. My friend had a party last week and I wanted to go, but dad had to be the fun police a not let me go, saying, and I quote "I don't want you going to any whore infested crack parties." It was insane whoever wasn't going to that party... well every one was! so I tried to sneak out and was caught and grounded for three weeks, THREE FUCKING WEEKS!

"Well you're gonna miss out on another one of my famous parties... well sucks for you."

"Yeah don't rub it in my face at all, _that would be terrible!"_ I said in a sarcastic tone.

It was a couple minutes later, my friend went home and I was walking home. when I turned the corner, i Noticed something odd, Our front door was open. _That's weird, my dad doesn't get home usually till around six, and it's only four... weird_.when i walked int the house i was not prepared for what I saw. My dad was lying on the floor face first in a pool of his own blood. his shirt, which used to be white, was now a dark maroon color around the middle of his back. I looked around the living room and saw what had happened, we were robbed... scratch that in the process of being robbed, i could hear voices coming from up stairs and a lot of shuffling.

I ran over to my dad and felt for a pulse... ... ... **thump** _. Thank arceus, he's still alive._ Knowing the fact that my dad was still alive sent two emotions into my head. A bit of relief, a metric ton of anger. I pulled out my phone and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked

"57 Arc street outside district of Black City, I'm going to need three ambulances." My voice was firm, no emotion at all.

"okay sir the officers, and ambulances are being deployed as we speak." the operator hung up.

I. Was. Enraged. I could still hear the shuffling upstairs. It was time for pay back. I pulled out my MP3 player and I walked up the stairs with the MP3 player in my hand. as I entered the room the two guys noticed me.

"Hey johnny look at this little shit."ugly #1 said

"yeah jack, fucking pathetic." who I assumed to be johnny said.

"Hey kid beat it I don' want to break a sweat killing you" jack said

I could barely Speak the words I did though the anger in my voice "I am going to give you on chance to feel remorse an apologize, and maybe I'll I won't kill you."

"ha.. you kill us, damn you're a good comedian, but i ain't lookin' for a laugh, c'mon johnny let's get him"

As they started to approach me and I said nothing, I gave them their chance, now they were going to pay for what happened to my father.

 **Fight scene start**

I turned on my MP3 player and a, song started Execute by Excision...perfect(look up the song and you'll know why I picked it).

Jack moved first, and I seemed to know where he was going to punch. I dodged it, and once the beat dropped, I grabbed.

With the timing of the music I pulled him forward, raised up my elbow and slammed it down into his turned one, reversing the bend in a chilling snap.

I let go of his arm and he fell back in pain and i jumped on top of him and let out a flurry of punches quicker than the eye could comprehend.

His buddy pulled me off of him, and as he did that I jumped up and threw my legs back into his knees breaking them. he fell down.

Apparently jack hadn't learned his lesson, so he grabbed me with his good arm on the shoulder and I looked back at him, no felling in my eyes. just dead cold, controlled rage.

he backed off but before he could run I grabbed the back of his collar and threw him down on the floor cracking it

 **Fight scene end**

I turned off my mp3 player and headed down stairs. I rushed up beside my dad and felt for a pulse.

... ... ... ... ...

...and there wasn't one

"no... **NO DAD DON'T DIE! STAY WITH ME!** " I started doing cpr and then checked for a pulse again.

... ... ... ... ...

" **NO!**... no..." I put my head on my dad's chest and felt the tears rolling down my face. I didn't realize the paramedics had arrived until they pulled me off of him.

They checked for a pulse and came to the same conclusion I did. he was dead.

When I saw the two fucksticks that had killed my dad, it took three police officers to keep me from killing both of them...

The next month included his wake and funeral. My grades slowly dropped from B's to F's and i started finding was to ease depression. drugs. any thing from weed to heroin. My mother started going to bars more often and staying out later. most of the time coming home drunk.

One day while in the bath room I looked at myself and saw someone who wasn't me, and I started to quit drugs, and fix my grades

* * *

 _The present..._

* * *

after reliving that I decided nothing was better than sleep. And I pulled the covers over myself and went to sleep.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

I woke up for some unknown reason. I looked at my alarm clock, it read 2:00 AM. I was just About to go back to sleep when I heard a bump and something shatter downstairs.

"what the hell" I said to myself. Then I heard another crash. I shuffled over to my moms room and checked her. She was still in bed.

"why do burglars always have to break in at un-arceusly hours of of the night." I murmured to my self while I picked up my bat and MP3 player "why can't they be nice and break in at 10 everybody's up by then. But _noooo_ they have to dis-respectively enter my house at freakin 2 in the morning... **WHY ME!**."

I walked down the rest of my stairs and saw the guy. He was kinda short and pretty scrawny. "hey, mc-doucherson over there." I said to the guy

"huh..." He questioned as he turned around "Who da'fuck are you"

"I am the 'man' of this house and I would like to politely ask you to leave before I... how you say... 'beat your face in'... is that agreeable?"I asked politely

"fat chance asshat, now run along before my hand slips and my knife ' _falls_ ' into your chest" He said as he turned back around an started looking through our stuff again.

"fine your choice" I said. the next five seconds consisted me of hitting him _really_ hard on the back of his head, him falling to the ground unconscious, and me calling the police.

 _5 minutes later..._

I flumped down into my bed and started the most _awesome_ act of _anything_ that anyone _ever_ could do. **SLEEP.**

* * *

 **Hey it's me again just wanted to ask what you thought of this and to apologize for this chapter coming out so late. The week I had set aside for it was the week of finals, and by the time I had already finished them, my brain was absolutely frazzeled. one more thing I am going to be working on a new chapter immediately but it probably won't come out for a while because i'm going to the grand canyon for summer vacation and I might also be starting a collab fanfic with one of my friends, who dafuq knows wats gonna happen. any way this is john. Signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, chapter two was kinda delayed because of... life, but it is back on track. CHAPTER 2 ACTIMIVATE! (p.s. line breaks can mean a switch of character, context is the key, don't be confused if a person narrating suddenly changes thoughts or dialect, again context is the key!)**

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. I tried to remember what I was dreaming about...but I drew blanks. I looked at my alarm clock and it read 5:30 AM. _As good a time as ever_ I thought. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt, then made my way down stairs. As I walked past my mom's room I was careful not to make too much noise.

I turned on the coffee maker, and toasted some waffles for breakfast. When I sat down to eat I looked over at the calendar to see what the date was, and I nearly spit out my coffee. "shit, I forgot the show was today" I said "well...looks like i'm getting a workout this morning." After I finished my breakfast I headed upstairs, with my mom still sleeping like the dead, and went into my room to get ready. As I entered I noticed it was a lot colder in the room than before. I looked over and saw my window was open. _I don't remember leaving my window open, but why else would it be open._ I ignored it and shut it, thinking nothing of it.

* * *

I was in calc-1, where the teacher was droning on and on about a single problem i had finished five minutes ago. Another thirty minutes passed with extreme boredom and the bell rang. As i passed on to my next class i stopped by locker to put some books i didn't need for the rest of the day. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, and by god the cutest girl was standing behind me.

"HI!" she said. I looked to the sides to see if any one was near me, then proceeded to point to myself and look like an idiot. " Yes you, you're Cameron right?"

"Ehhhh... yeah why?" i Asked unsure who this girl was or what she wanted

"I've your really smart and nice and was wondering if you wanted to go out some time?"

 _She's heard of me... from where, i'm a complete loser, nobody likes me_ "how exactly did you hear of me?" i asked, still suspicious.

"does that really matter, a cute as fuck girl is asking you out and your questioning it? maybe you're not as smart as i thought."

" o~kay then... sure what day what time"

"umm...how about the 12th of december, around 6:00, at the movies" she said

" okay sounds like a date."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"she screamed as she hugged, and then I feel to the floor.

* * *

About a 10 minutes later... at the nurse's office

* * *

My head felt heavy and I was groggy. _What the fuck happened to me, i've never collapsed like that before, am i still in withdrawel, no that can't be it._ I opened my eyes to a bright white led and winced.

"ah your awake, good..." the nurse said

"how did i get here?"

"A student found you lying by your locker unconscious and brought you over here" she replied "as for why, who knows."

"did he see a girl wearing a pink hoodie and jeans any where near me?"

"no he said that you were just lying on the floor unconscious"

"weird" i said "well... i should probably be off to class"

"O~h~ N~o~ you don't, you're going home for the day, you can't go back to class after passing out!"

"whatever, I'll get my stuff." i said as i got up and walked out of the, heading towards my locker.

* * *

?

"did you seal the aural well Shianne?" i heard through by ear piece

"yes lady Arceus, the aural well was successfully sealed, turns out it was a person and not just an artifact or something." i reported

"my... that is strange, but the deed is done, you are clear to report back to base, and debrief"

"roger that... can't wait for some r&r." _and to think that loser actually thought he had a chance with me pffft that's hilarious, can't wait to tell the girls this back at base._

* * *

I was walking home from school when i remembered my stuff i had brought for the show. "Shiiiiiiit" i said under my breath, _well at least i wasn't too far when i remembered._ As i turned around I felt a rumbling. _Probably nothing more than a pokemon using earthquake._ then the rumbling grew more intense, until it felt like the entire earth would split in two. I heard debris crash from the high rises and saw some smaller apartments fall down to the ground. Then as soon as it had started, it stopped. I then promptly fell to the ground and laid there for a moment. Sirens started almost immediately, and as I stood up I looked around at the desolation of Black city. then a single thought ran through my mind: how was my mom. I ran as quick as could back to the apartment only to see a pile of rubble and some fire fighters talking. One of the walked over to me and asked if I lived there, I answered that i did and then he said the words that would remained hallowed for as long as i lived "I'm sorry, but it pains me to tell you...no one else living in this apartment survived..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to make and upload, but i will try to make a firmer schedule with uploads and what not, any way be sure to give criticism and stay tuned for the next installment.**


End file.
